


love's like a shotgun

by Seito



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Persona 5
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Humor, Implied Relationships, M/M, do not need to know KHR to read this, it's a crush akira, just admit it, reborn loves his coffee family, that's the Reborn/Sojiro, that's the akechi/akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: “Sojiro! You’re dating a hitman?!”





	love's like a shotgun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IWP_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/gifts).



> this is all iwp's fault.

“Chaos.”

Akira looked up, unable to suppressed the jolt of fear. “Reborn?” he hissed. “What are you doing here?”

It had been two days since Akira had been locked up in Juvenile Detention. It was worth it to finally bring down Shido and he had faith that Sae would do everything in her power to bring Shido to justice. Still, it sucked to be locked up. Akira had resigned himself to serving out the rest of his assault sentence.

So… why was Reborn here? In front of his cell?

“Springing you free,” Reborn said with a lazy smirk. He spun the key ring on his finger lazily.

Akira had a heart attack. He did. He honestly did.

Reborn was… weird. He was a regular at Leblanc and deadly particular about his espresso. In fact, Akira wasn’t allowed to brew his coffee at all. That went to Sojiro alone and Reborn praised the sunlight out of Sojiro’s coffee. Reborn was always coming and going, traveling constantly between here and Italy of all places. There wasn’t any really better way to describe him.

No, that was a lie. Reborn was Sojiro’s _boyfriend_.

Yeah, there were days were Akira couldn’t believe it, but the last several months he had come home to find them kissing over coffee cups, so there wasn’t any doubt in that.

But something about Reborn always set Akira’s nerves on edge. Reborn was friendly enough, and he did seem to genuinely like Akira which… was rare. Ever since his conviction, every adult Akira encountered viewed him as scum of the earth. Akira’s first meeting with Reborn was met with genuine fondness. Sojiro had been the hardass, Reborn was the one who was sitting there, being almost encouraging of Akira’s not-so-crime-free life.

They kinda made some weird parental figures in Akira’s topsy turvy life so Akira liked them. Especially when Sojiro finally warmed up to him. He would come back to find Sojiro behind the counter, curry waiting for him for dinner and Reborn sitting at the bar with a cup of espresso and scathing but fond remark about Akira’s daily adventure or life in general.

Or sometimes an odd remark that sounded suspiciously like a remark to the heist they had planned.

Somedays, Akira was certain that Reborn knew about whole phantom thieves thing way before anyone else figured it out.

He just didn’t know how.

And none of this explained why Reborn was here, standing in front of his cell, when Akira wasn’t allowed visitors at this point.

And what did he mean “springing him free”? Akira was here because he broke his parole! And he wasn’t going to jeopardize Shido put away for life to “escape” from jail!

“It means I pulled some strings and you’re free to go,” Reborn said. He slid the keys in cell door and opened it. “Now come on, Akira. We shouldn’t keep Sojiro and Futaba waiting. You already missed Christmas.”

Akira felt his jaw drop. There was no way this was real.

Cautiously, he followed Reborn out, half expecting the guards to stop them.

To his surprise, Sae was waiting for them in the lobby.

“Well, I have no idea how you managed to pull this off,” Sae said. “But your lawyer Yama Rebo has managed to get your parole reinstated. You’re under house arrest, but you’re free to go home to Leblanc.”

Who was Yama, Rebo?! Reborn?!?? And house arrest? He was granted house arrest? He could go home? How had Reborn pulled this off?!?

“Shut your mouth before you catch flies,” Reborn drawled.

“I’ll be in contact regarding your witness statement to Shido’s trial,” Sae said. She smiled fondly at Akira. “Enjoy your holiday, Kurusu-kun. You too, Yama-san.”

“How?” Akira asked after she left.

Reborn steered him to the car. “Pulled some strings.”

“Yeah, but how,” Akira asked. What kind of strings did Reborn pull to get this to happen? Like, yes it was true that Akira had no idea what Reborn did. (A businessman, Akira had assumed, given the way he traveled.) But what kind of businessman had _strings_ to pull that could get Akira upgraded to house arrest instead of jail? “And what is this Yama-san alias?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Reborn said, sidestepping the conversation completely.

“But-!”

“Shush.”

-.-.-

The ride to Leblanc was met an awkward silence and a dash of fear. Akira was vibranting in his seat the entire ride home. How angry would everyone be that he turned himself in? After all that trouble they did to keep him out. How would Sojiro react? Not to mention the fall out of fighting Yaldabaoth.

(Oh, gods, he was actually going home.)

“Are you going to stand in front of the door all day?” Reborn asked, lazily waiting for Akira to enter.

Akira blushed red. He pushed aside the hesitation and flung the door open.

“Akira?”

His heart ached at how ragged Sojiro's voice sounded.

“Hi Boss,” Akira said weakly.

Sojiro came running out from behind the counter to reach out to Akira. He cupped Akira’s face. “How?” he asked.

“Me,” Reborn said, grinning like the cat who got the canary.

Sojiro’s jaw dropped. “How Reborn?”

Yes, how? Akira had been wondering that the entire ride home.

Reborn pouted, actually pouted. “I did it legally this time,” he said offhandedly. “I thought about just breaking Akira free from jail. That would have been faster. He skipped Christmas and you were upset. But I know how you get bent out of shape about doing it ‘legally’.”

“Reborn,” Sojiro said, sighing. He looked resigned, as if the idea of Reborn breaking Akira free from jail was something of a common train of thought.

“Do you frequently break people out of jail?” Akira asked warily.

There was something not… adding up. Between Sojiro’s reactions and Reborn’s words, Akira was certain he was missing part of the story here.

“Yes,” Reborn said, smug.

… That wasn’t what Akira was expecting.

“Unfortunately,” Sojiro said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“You weren’t complaining when I rescued you in Hefei ten years ago,” Reborn said.

“We swore never to speak of Hefei,” Sojiro said flatly.

What happened in Hefei? Akira looked between the two of them. “So, what Reborn was a government employee like you, Sojiro?” he asked. That would explain some things. Maybe he was still an active agent? That would explain the strings he pulled.

“No, I’m the World’s Greatest Hitman,” Reborn said.

“Reborn!”

Reborn rolled his eyes. “Sojiro, he’s the leader of the phantom thieves. Face it, our kids turned out to be criminals. I’m so proud.” He puffed out his chest, looking terribly smug.

Sojiro sighed and cast a gaze upward. “Where did I go wrong?”

“World’s Greatest Hitman?” Akira said in disbelief. There… was a lot to unpack in that sentence. But mostly…

He whirled to face Sojiro. “You’re dating a hitman?!”

“You’re one to talk,” Reborn said. “After all, who is the one with the crush on that detective/assassin boy?”

Akira felt his cheeks burn, feelings flustering and flailing and twisting in his chest. “That’s- that’s... I didn’t have a crush on Akechi!”

He ignored the sharp pain of grief that rose, quickly overriding any of those confused fluttery feelings. “Besides, it doesn’t matter,” he said bitterly. Akechi was gone and Akira had failed to save.

“Oh, so you don’t want your Christmas gift?” Reborn asked, nonchalantly. He tsked. “Shame, I went through all the trouble of handcuffing it to your bed.”

Sojiro groaned. “Reborn you didn’t.”

Akira stared at Reborn. No. There was no way. How did Reborn even know about metaverse? No, importantly, he was actually implying what Akira thought he was implying?

He didn’t spare a second longer and dashed up the stairs to his bedroom.

Sure enough, sitting there, handcuffed to his bed was Akechi, gagged and looking utterly furious. Until he caught sight of Akira and all the bright angry fire drained away.

Akira reached out to undo the gag, fingers lingering against Akechi’s cheek, marveling at the warmth he was feeling. It was Akechi. He was alive. He was here.

“Kurusu-kun,” Akechi said, looking so thoroughly annoyed. “One question.”

“Yes?” Akira asked.

“How exactly do you know the World’s Greatest Hitman Reborn?” Akechi asked frostily.

Akira couldn’t help the teasing smirk that crossed his face. “Oh, that’s easy. He’s Sojiro’s boyfriend.”

“Dear gods.”

-.-.-

-Downstairs-

Sojiro lit up a cigarette. “So what did you do really?” he asked, pinning his boyfriend with a steely gaze.

Reborn looked at him innocently. Sojiro hadn’t fallen for that trick after the first time it landed him in hot water.

Sojiro crossed his arms and waited.

“I called Tsuna,” Reborn said finally.

Sojiro cast another look upward, praying to any deity willing to listen to him. He needed all the sanity possible to deal with this. “You got your boss, the head of the Vongola Famiglia involved?”

“Dame-Tsuna was more than happy to get involved. Especially once I said I was going to do it legally,” Reborn said. “He thinks you and the kids are a wonderful influence on me.”

Sojiro thought it was the other way around, Reborn was a terrible influence on them. He sighed and resigned himself. This was what he got for falling stupidly in love with a hitman. After all, he was now harboring three (four?) criminals in his household and restaurant.

“Tsuna still wants to meet you and kids,” Reborn pointed out.

Sojiro knew a lot about Tsunayoshi, both from his previously job and from Reborn’s story. He knew Tsuna was the last “kid” in this relationship. For all that Tsunayoshi wasn’t a child and was very much the young and powerful mafia boss, he was someone very precious to Reborn and that made him family in Sojiro’s book.

He supposed he had been putting off meeting Tsunayoshi for the last two years.

“Sure,” Sojiro said. “But we have to tell Futaba about your real job first.”

Reborn gave him that stupid smug smirk that Sojiro secretly loved. “You realize we already already told her right?”

Before Sojiro could ask what Reborn meant by that, Leblanc’s front door flew open and Futaba rushed in with Morgana in her arms.

“Sojiro! You’re dating a hitman?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Additional AU Notes
> 
>   * Reborn and Sojiro met on the job. It's been a long game of cat and mouse, until Sojiro retires, opens up a coffee shop which causes Reborn to fall head over heels and he followed Sojiro home. 
>   * Reborn knows about the metaverse. It was largely another tool to (discreetly) kill people by using it to walk unseen in and out of places. He's unaware of the bigger details like persona, the velvet room, akechi's abilities, etc. By extension, he didn't know everything regarding Shido, until the shit hit the fan. (He's very annoyed by this.) 
>   * Reborn figured out Akira took a dip into the metaverse and been ~~stalking~~ watching out for him while the kids do their phantom thief thing
> 

> 
> Please leave a review on your way out. 8D


End file.
